Mi Amada Luna
by DanteX10
Summary: Sombra sera coronado como rey del Imperio de cristal pero su madre quiere que también tenga una esposa,pero Sombra no quiere eso y luego conoce a Luna ¿Cambiara de opinión?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una Hermosa Visita

**Hola este Fanfic era de mi amiga Pazhitaa714 pero ella ya no puede hacer Fanfics y yo los terminare por ella así que disfruten.**

Sombra es el hijo primogénito de la reina del imperio de cristal, él pronto se convertirá en el gobernante del imperio, y su madre tiene pensado hacer una fiesta de coronación a su hijo pero también quiere que Sombra gobierne junto a una reina y le esta buscando esposa, cosa que Sombra no quiere...

\- Hijo tienes que arreglarte para la fiesta - Dijo la reina Clara (ella es unicornio no alicornio)

-Madre, ¿Es necesario todo esto? - Dijo Sombra peinándose la melena

-Por supuesto, toda Equestriana tiene que conocer al futuro rey del Imperio de cristal Dijo Clara arreglando un poco su melena

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a de tener esposa Dijo el semental

-Hijo mío, yo pensaba igual que tu cuando conocí a tu padre, no quería casarme con una persona que no conozca, pero al momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron me enamore al instante de él, tengo la fe de que pasara lo mismo contigo y te lo digo por que el amor a primera vista si existe Dijo Clara y beso la frente de su hijo de Sombra falleció ase años)

\- Eso espero... - Dijo Sombra nostálgico

En otra parte de Equestria...

-Luna, ¿¡No es emocionante!? ¡Vamos al Imperio de cristal! - Dijo Celestia muy feliz

-Claro que si hermana, pero no tienes que alterarte Dijo Luna mirando a Celestia Lo siento, es la primera vez que vamos allá - Dijo la alicornio blanca

\- Te entiendo yo igual estoy nerviosa - Dijo la yegua azul claro (Luna es joven ósea esta como apareció en el primer capitulo de la serie)

-Luna puedo decirte que te ves divina Dijo Celestia

-Gracias, tú igual te ves hermosa Dijo Luna con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-Bueno, mejor vayámonos Dijo la alicornio blanca, Luna asintió con la cabeza

Ambas se subieron a dos carruajes, uno dorado como el sol y el otro plateado como la luna

Pasó 1 hora de viaje y desde lejos se notaba un castillo hecho de cristal

\- ¡Mira hermana, él castillo! Dijo Celestia entusiasmada ¡Si lo veo! Dijo Luna con una sonrisa En el castillo...

Ya eran las 7:00pm y la fiesta estaba llena de ponies de toda Equestria, los guardias anunciaron la entrada de la reina Clara

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la fiesta de coronación de mi hijo Sombra, quien se convertirá en rey dentro de 2 semanas - Dijo Clara sonriendo

Todos los ponies aplaudieron con sus cascos cuando otro guardia real dijo otra entrada

\- Su alteza, las princesas Celestia y Luna - Dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta principal dejando ver a las dos alicornios

Todos se arrodillaron por la presencia de las princesas hasta que Celestia habló

-Hola a todos, de verdad es un honor estar en este esplendido Imperio - Dijo la alicornio blanca

Todo volvió a la normalidad, ponies hablando, música sonando y la reina se acerco a las dos gobernantes de Equestria

\- Bienvenidas a esta fiesta de coronación de mi hijo Dijo Clara amablemente

Muchas gracias por invitarnos Dijo Celestia y Luna asintieron con la cabeza

\- ¡Atención!, Él príncipe Sombra Dijo un guardia, tocaron las trompetas y dos sementales con armadura con su magia abrieron la puerta de una habitación dejando ver a un unicornio gris, ojos de color rojo y melena se arrodillaron en especial Celestia y Sombra bajo las escaleras se fue directo donde su madre

-Hola hijo mío - Dijo Clara - Te quiero presentar a la princesa Celestia

-Es un placer príncipe Sombra - Dijo la alicornio blanca

Sombra se inclino un poco hacia adelante - El placer es todo mío - Dijo el corcel con una sonrisa

\- Y la princesa Luna Dijo la reina apuntando hacia la alicornio azul claro, cuándo Sombra y Luna cruzaron miradas sus ojos se iluminaron

-Es un honor conocerlo príncipe Sombra - Dijo Luna con una sonrisa

\- Igualmente princesa Luna - Dijo Sombra, tomo el casco de Luna y lo beso, la yegua solamente se sonrojo

Celestia y Clara se quedaron mirando sorprendidas la escena

-Princesa Celestia, ¿Que le parece si vamos a charlar? - Dijo la reina

-Si claro - Dijo Celestia sin dejar de mirar a Luna

Ambas yeguas se fueron dejando solos a Sombra y a Luna

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato pero para ellos pareció una eternidad, hasta que Sombra rompió el hielo

\- Y ¿De que parte de Equestria es usted? - Dijo Sombra algo nervioso

\- Pues, yo soy de Canterlot - Dijo Luna

El corazón de Luna no paraba de latir y en la mente de ella pensaba solo en el semental - _Es muy guapo ¡Vamos Luna tienes que calmarte! _

Sombra también pensaba en la yegua - _Ella es tan bonita, ¿Sera verdad lo que dijo mi madre del amor a primera vista? _

-Y usted príncipe ¿Esta nervioso por su coronación? - Dijo la alicornio

-Por favor no me trate de príncipe, solo dígame Sombra Dijo el semental con una sonrisa al cual hiso que el corazón de Luna latiera mas rápido

\- Esta bien Sombra, ¿Esta nervioso por su coronación? - Pregunto por segunda vez la yegua

-La verdad es que si, estoy nervioso de gobernar un Imperio - Dijo Sombra - Y mi madre quiere que gobierne junto a una esposa - Dijo él olvidando por completo que estaba con Luna

-¿Tiene algo de malo tener esposa? - Dijo Luna de una forma seria

-Claro que no Dijo el corcel nervioso Es que si yo me fuera a casar, primero me quiero enamorar

A la alicornio le resulto tierno lo que dijo él - Es un macho muy adorable Pensó Luna

-Y princesa... Dijo Sombra pero Luna lo interrumpió

-Solo dígame Luna - Dijo ella

Sombra solo sonrió - Luna, ¿Le gusta el Imperio? - Preguntó él

-Si, es muy hermoso Respondió ella Nunca e conocido un lugar similar

Ambos se acercaron a una terraza y se pusieron a mirar el cielo nocturno

\- Mira la luna, es muy bella - Dijo Sombra - Y las estrellas como brillan

Luna se quedo mirando el cielo - No es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero quedo bastante bien -Dijo la yegua

-¿A que te refieres? - Dijo Sombra confundido

-Pues, yo levanto la luna y hago la estrellas - Dijo la alicornio primera vez que levante la luna fue como obtuve mi cutie mark Dijo ella, levanto sus alas para dejar ver su marca

-Wow, es sorprendente - Dijo Sombra - De verdad te admiro

-Gracias - Dijo la yegua con las mejillas rojas

Te confieso algo cada noche me pongo aquí para mirar el cielo, pará admirar esta hermosa creación - Dijo Sombra - De verdad eres fabulosa

Luna se sonrojo fuertemente por el cumplido - No es nada

Sombra rió y pensó - _Es una yegua muy hermosa... ¿¡Que estoy pensando!? _

Fin Cap.1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un Pequeño Baile

Lamento no haber publicado pero se me fue la internet por 12 días

Después de que Luna y Sombra tuvieron esa charla decidieron volver a la fiesta, cuando llegaron a la pista de baile en ese momento tocaron una canción lenta

\- ¿Me permite esta pieza? - Dijo Sombra haciendo una reverencia

Por supuesto - Dijo Luna entregando su casco a Sombra

Ambos se pusieron en el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar

\- Bailas muy bien Luna Dijo Sombra asombrado

\- Gracias, tu también - Dijo Luna un poco sonrojada

Desde lejos los miraban Celestia y Clara

-Wow, primera vez que veo a Luna bailar con un semental - Dijo Celestia asombrada

\- No puedo creerlo mi hijo por fin la encontró - Dijo muy feliz la reina

-¿Que quiere decir su majestad? - Dijo confundida la alicornio

\- Pues vera, Sombra será coronado en 2 semanas pero me encantaría que tuviera una esposa a su lado para gobernar - Dijo Clara y vio a Celestia en estado de shock

-¿Se refiere a que mi hermanita podría llegar a ser su esposa? - Dijo la yegua blanca muy sorprendida, la reina solamente asintió con la cabeza

\- No es totalmente seguro, pero solo míralos asen una pareja perfecta - Dijo Clara apuntando al lugar donde Sombra y Luna estaban bailando

-Creo que tienes razón - Admitió Celestia Ambas yeguas siguieron contemplando a la pareja bailando

En la pista de baile...

-Sombra, ¿Que pasara si no encuentras una esposa antes de tu coronación? - Preguntó Luna

\- Realmente no lo se, supongo que eso lo vera mi madre - Respondió Sombra

-Ya veo - Dijo la alicornio - ¿Pero usted tiene alguno sentimiento por alguna yegua? - Sombra rápidamente se sonrojo profundamente

-No, aún no e podido encontrar a esa yegua especial - Dijo el unicornio sonrojado Ambas caras estaban muy cerca, los dos tenían sus mentes muy confundidas

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Sera que realmente me enamore? el es muy guapo...¡Cálmate Luna, apenas lo conociste hoy! - Luna tenía su mente muy confundida

\- Ella es la yegua más hermosa que e visto en mi vida, me gustaría conocerla más y poder ser amigos - Sombra también estaba en la misma situación

La canción termino y los dos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y fueron directo donde Celestia y Clara

Oh hermanita, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? - Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-Claro - Dijo Luna confundida

Ambas alicornios fueron a un rincón a hablar

-Hijo mío, yos también quiero hablar contigo - Dijo la reina

-¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo el semental

-¿Que piensas sobre la princesa Luna? - Dijo Clara con una sonrisa traviesa

-Sombra se sonrojo - Pues, ella es muy hermosa - Dijo él

¡Lo sabia!, hijo estoy muy feliz por ti - Dijo la unicornio abrazando a Sombra

-Mamá por favor, nos están viendo - Dijo Sombra sonrojado pero también avergonzado

-Voy a invitar más seguido a las dos - Dijo la reina, el semental solo quería desaparecer

Con Luna y Celestia...

\- Y bien hermanita, ¿Que piensas? - Dijo Celestia

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Dijo Luna

-De Sombra por supuesto, ¿Como lo encuentras? - Dijo la alicornio blanca haciendo que Luna se sonrojara

-E...Él es muy atractivo y gentil - Dijo la yegua azul muy sonrojada

-Oh Luna, es tan romántico - Dijo Celestia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Baja la voz, ¿No se por que te interesa tanto? - Dijo Luna

\- Luna, eres mi hermana menor por supuesto que me interesa - Dijo la alicornio blanca

\- Es verdad - Dijo la alicornio

-Estaremos aquí solo un poco más, no quiero bajar la luna atrasada mañana

-Esta bien hermanita - Dijo Celestia con una gran felicidad


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¿Ahora Que?

Después de unas pocas horas de fiesta Luna ya se sentía un poco agotada, pero le agradaba estar con la compañía de Sombra con ella, ambos empezaron a sentir que se conocían de toda la pareja fueron al balcón donde estaban antes para poder hablar tranquilos...

-¿Luna, puedo preguntarte algo? - Dijo Sombra fijando su mirada al suelo Si, por supuesto Respondió la yegua

-¿Qué se siente gobernar? - Dijo él ahora mirando a Luna

Luna se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta - Pues la verdad no es tan sencillo, hay que tener mucha responsabilizad y saber bien en todas las decisiones que tomes pero lo más importante es que siempre debes estar preocupado de tu pueblo - Luna puso una cara triste - Aunque eso signifique hacer sacrificios

Sombra notó la mirada de Luna y se preocupo

-¿Qué te pasa? - Dijo el semental

-Nada importante, no te preocupes - Dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Vendrás a mi coronación? - Dijo Sombra intentando cambiar el tema

-No me lo perdería por nada - Respondió Luna

En otra parte del castillo Clara y Celestia hablaban felizmente hasta que alguien se les acerco

\- Reina Clara - Dijo una voz masculina, ambas voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, eran un unicornio blanco, de ojos violeta y melena rubia, su cutie mark eran tres zafiros, era un semental mayor y bastante maduro

-Déjeme presentarme, soy el rey Erick, provengo del sur de Equestria

\- Es un gusto - Dijo Clara

-Quiero hablar con usted un momento - Dijo él

\- No se molesten por mi, yo voy a ver a mi hermana, con su permiso - Dijo Celestia y se retiró

-¿De que le gustaría hablar majestad? - Dijo la reina gentilmente

-Pues, como tengo entendido su hijo Sombra será coronado en 2 semanas, ¿No es así? - Dijo le semental y la yegua asintió con la cabeza - Y la regla dice que para que alguien gobierne tiene que estar casado

-¿A donde quiere llegar con todo esto? - Dijo Clara con tono de preocupada

\- Le propongo algo, yo tengo una hija de la edad del príncipe y...

No pudo continuar ya que la reina le interrumpió

-¿Habla de mi hijo se case con una extraña? - Dijo la yegua sorprendida

-Sin ofender No lo tome a mal alteza - Dijo él - En este tiempo antes de la coronación, ellos también pueden llegar a enamorarse, se lo aseguro - Finalizó el semental

-Le dejare su propuesta pendiente, mañana le diré la respuesta - Dijo ella

\- Como usted diga majestad - Dijo el corcel - Con su permiso - Dijo él y se va

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? - Dijo la reina preocupada - Y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué le digo a Sombra? - Pensó ella recordando lo feliz que se veía su hijo con Luna


End file.
